Solid products provide many advantages over using non-solid products. For example, solid products are typically less expensive to ship because they are usually formulated as concentrates that are then diluted prior to use. Solid products can be formulated using aggressive chemistry that provides better cleaning including strong acids and strong bases. Solid products with such aggressive chemistry are generally considered safer than comparable non-solid or liquid products because solid products cannot spill like non-solid or liquid products.
Solid products are dispensed in solid product dispensers to create a concentrated use solution or a use solution. Some solid products are caustic or corrosive and should not be handled by coming into direct-contact with the solid products. This is particularly true in industrial laundry, warewashing, and floor care products.
Thermoformed blister packs and packages with lids are commonly used to package solid products. However, these types of packages typically require the user to remove the backs or the lids from the packages and drop the solid products into the dispensers. This technique exposes the user to contact the solid products directly, which is not desirable.
Another type of packaging in which solid products are packaged is shrink wrapped films. Small holes in the film allow the evacuation of otherwise trapped air as the film shrinks to conform to the shape of the solid product. These small holes allow moisture from the atmosphere to enter the package, which may cause the solid product to swell and at least partially dissolve. Further, the user may directly contact the solid product that has escaped through these small holes. Thus, it is challenging to load solid products into dispensers without touching the solid products.
One problem related to the manufacture, storage, and use of solid products including extruded acidic and alkaline solid products is the stability of the solid products. Upon exposure to environmental conditions such as humidity, the solid products can absorb humidity resulting in a softening or dissolution of at least a portion of the solid products. The absorption of humidity can result in softened layers of the solid products rendering the solid products difficult to handle and properly dispense. Further, in conditions of higher humidity or higher concentrations of alkalinity, the absorption of humidity can result in the creation of a liquid product that can slump or flow from the surface of the solid product creating a pool of highly caustic material. Not only is the humidity and stability of the solid products a problem in manufacturing and handling of the products, the instability can also cause problems in dispensing of the products. The softened surface or liquid material that can flow from the surface can cause spikes of material during dispensing resulting in uneven concentrations being dispensed. When dispensed using spray-type dispensers, a spray of water is directed onto a surface of the solid product. When operating properly, the spray removes a small portion of the solid product in the form of an aqueous concentrate use solution. If the solid product is at least partially softened or liquefied, the aqueous concentrate use solution will be too concentrated.
It is desired to have a solid product packaging that assists in the loading of the solid products into dispensers without directly contacting the solid products and that assists in keeping the solid products stable during storage of the solid products.